Scars are only Skin Deep
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Zuko saves a strange girl, she refuses to think she's worth more than sqaut.Will sparks of romance ignite? Will Zuko prove to her that she isn't what she thinks she is?That she's worth more?Or is she really the incarnation of pure evil? ZukoOC
1. Flee

Scars are only Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own he Avatar show, wish I did though! (sobs)

Pairing/s: Zuko&OC

A/N: Hey everyone! If you all notice that I'm not writing as much that means I'm in writers' block, (again…) If you notice that I'm borrowing stuff do not sue me! R&R!

Prologue: Flee the City

_Ayame's POV…_

_I fled the flames behind me. I pass by others, like me but also not like me in many ways. _

"_Freak!" One scowled, as he tried to claw at me. I pumped my large reddish-orange wings as hard as I could. I gained altitude quickly, but I saw the Purple & Black Brigades airborne right behind me. _

"_You can't escape you monster!" Kiyame, my sister laughed at me, "You've condemned yourself to a slow and painful death the very second you stepped out the Temple walls."_

"_Why?" I tried to shout, but it came out as a feeble whisper._

_She barred her teeth at me, and snarled, "You were born different; didn't you notice that you little whelp? Why do you think that our softhearted Mother put you in the custody of that stupid Temple, and keep me instead?" She tried to blast me with her dark matter but I dodged it narrowly. The city was engulfed in flames, there was pure pandemonium down there; everyone was panicking like ants. I saw my exit; I banked sharply and tucked my wings, the air whizzed by me as I gained more speed and hurled towards an almost too small hole. I tucked them even tighter bracing myself for possible impact. _

"_Die you, you, you-" I couldn't hear her anymore; I felt the wind in my feathers, for the first time. I flared my wings and killed my speed, and saw one of the most beautiful things that I've seen in my life. It was a large expanse of water, I never thought I would ever see this much water all in one place. I had read about this in the scrolls at the Temple, I believe that it was called 'the sea'. It was beautiful; 'far too beautiful for me to look at' yet I flew closer to it I saw my reflection, the mask, it was still there…It only covered half my face but it was just a horrible reminder. I never expected to live through it, that would've seemed lucky to others, but for me life literally fell apart right after. I should have died with the monks during the siege maybe they would've honored me then. 'No' I thought 'they would never honor me as a friend or much less a heroine not even as an ally' I remembered Master Chen, his kind face, and his wonderful outlook on life. He was my teacher and guardian, and my best and only friend. He was murdered during the siege by the guarding Turnfeathers, my evil sister and her entire corrupt battalion. I was told to fly away as fast as I could, but I stayed and I witnessed murder after murder of every single Monk who had all been my friends…_

_I even remembered the metal, the fire, even the way they looked at her as if she was going to be the end of all life and possibly of all existence. "You are worthless!" They would shout, and when I tried to shout back they would just laugh in my face "Shut up you little nobody!" They had always said. "What am I?" I whispered out loud 'You are a nothing an insignificant little nothing' a little voice answered in her head. 'a monster' the voice faded… _

_I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I heard a snarl, I whipped my head around instantly, it was Kiyame…_

"_You didn't think that you could lose me that easily did you?" She laughed as she took another swipe at me, but missed. I fled at top speed, I noticed some land way up ahead and flapped them even harder. It was a rough landing but I made it; my wings shrunk into my back, my claws and teeth grew dull and soon I had fingers and dull teeth. I was completely sure that I wasn't being followed; I was so, so wrong…_

_Hours later…_

_She came after me and she and I fought madly, my flames were no match for he dark energy, I was a complete bloody mess when she stood over me and laughed with a sick sense of glee._

"_You thought you could defeat me? Hah! I laugh at the thought! You're weak, that's the way you'll always be, and you fear your own power just as much as others hate you." She laughed as we were surrounded by the flames I created. "Hope those monks taught you how to swim…" Kiyame cackled as she picked me up and hurtled me off the steep cliff and I fell towards the sea… _

'_Funny,' I thought as I fell, 'I could have sworn that might be a ship nearby' I splashed into the water and the last thing I saw was my blood start to billow out into the water and I heard something splash into the water, then I blacked out…_

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know in all your heads you wondering when Zuko is gonna come in. Well be patient for the next chapter then your question will be answered (a chip in the shape of George Washington to whoever can guess who the ship belongs to) R&R!!!!!


	2. Strange

Scars are only Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar show, okay?! (sobs uncontrollably) Wish I did though…

A/N: Yeah this is, yet another great chappie in this soon to be famous epic (stands up on a tall mountain) Written by none other than the great and all powerful NovaBucker!

Alter Ego: You seem to have a rather larger than normal ego today.

Other Alter Ego: Oh, she's always like that, (laughs)

Me: Why you-! Come here! (starts a fight with both alter egos) Well while we beat the stuffing outta each other please read this new chappie, please R&R!!!!! (By the way this thing takes place right after 'the Storm' eppy)

Chapter 1: The Strange Girl

Zuko was pacing impatiently on the deck; he was restless for the Avatar had slipped through his fingers yet again. It was just after a heavy storm and the ship had to stop to make repairs very soon…

"Prince Zuko!" One of the soldiers shouted, "We've spotted something floating in the water!" Zuko was jolted out of his angry thoughts at his failure and rushed to the edge of the ship.

"It could be the Avatar!" He said excitedly as he stared out onto the water.

"Prince Zuko it looks sort of the same size as the Avatar, maybe it could be him." The soldier said like he had just won the lottery. (A/N: If there actually was a lottery back then.)

"Prince Zuko you shouldn't-" His Uncle Iroh started to say not to get his hopes up, but Zuko was already over the edge of the ship and swimming towards the body.

Disappointment blazed on Zuko's face as he shouted, "It's a not the Avatar, it's just a girl!"

"Is she alive?" His Uncle shouted back. Zuko noticed all the blood in the water, lots of it the girl had passed out, obviously. Zuko couldn't tell what color her hair was because of all the blood. She was gravely injured but she was at least breathing.

"She's alive…" He shouted back almost disdainfully.

"Bring her aboard the ship, Prince Zuko." His Uncle Iroh called out. Zuko groaned and put his arm around her in order to drag her while he swam towards the ship. They were lifted onto the ship, Zuko was on the deck and she was to be put in infirmary, when the girl woke up…

_Ayame's POV…_

I had fallen a considerable height without my wings to save me; I had passed out a few moments after I had fallen into the sea. Everything was a blur, I saw the strangers looking at me with some sort of concern. I panicked instantly, I felt myself leap up and stumble, I tried to say something but the blood that flowed out of my mouth stopped me from saying anything. I just ended up coughing out blood so violently that I tried to stand, pain shot through my leg and I collapsed. "Damnit..." I mumbled with my last shred of consciousness before everything went black…

_Zuko's POV…_

The girl had panicked instantly and lost even more blood in the process before she was taken to the infirmary. I don't think we should have wasted this effort while it could have been spent looking for the Avatar. I followed Uncle Iroh to the infirmary as I stared into blank space.

"The girl seems to have been severely cut and has been bruised rather badly." Col the ships' healer reported as he tended to the girl's wounds, then I noticed the mask that covered half her face there was a hole for the eye to look out of, her hair was a bright shade of red, a very unusual color. Then she jolted awake and swiveled her head from me, to Col, and then to Uncle Iroh. At first I expected her to panic like she did at first but she just kept staring wide-eyed.

"Hello I am general Iroh and this is my nephew Prince Zuko." Uncle spoke to her as if she were a small child, "What might your name be?"

"…" The girl said nothing as she just stared at us. Her eyes were a shade of amber green, "Ayame…" She mumbled through her clenched teeth. Ayame then closed her eyes and went to a very relaxed sleep. Uncle and I left the infirmary after that.

"Where would a girl get wounds like that anyways?" I said with slight annoyance that we could have been spent looking for the Avatar, then again it would have been just wrong to leave her. Man sometimes having a conscience gets annoying; I was still thinking when my Uncle answered my question.

"Didn't you notice how she was dressed? She may have been a warrior, though her uniform is not like any soldier uniform I've ever seen." He said plainly as we walked down the hall. Then we heard a scream…

"You'll never take me alive! I'll rip my own heart out before I submit to you! Yaahhh!" It was, what was her name again? Oh, it was Ayame. Ayame was literally freaking out. She may have had a fiercely painful limp but boy could she run.

"Wait! Get her back!" Col shouted, "She won't last long running around like that!" That's when I started after her.

"Wait could you at least stop for just a moment?!" I shouted behind her. She shook her head violently, and sped up. _How can a girl with a bad limp outrun me?"_ "Could you please stop running?" I asked through my clenched teeth. She just kept running, Then I sped up and tackled her from behind and she fainted. This girl really is strange…

A/N: How's that for an update?! If you dare flame me, I'll- (gets interrupted )

Shrink: Remember, breath in, breath out. Find your happy place, imagine all the pretty little birds and animals that you play with. Let the Rainbows fill you mind with happy thoughts…

Me: I can't believe my Mom hired this stupid shrink…

Shrink: Think happy thoughts; let the fluffy clouds take you to your rainbow filled happy place…

Me: Well R&R! (turns around) You wanna what my happy place is?!

Shrink: Yes I do, what is it?

Me: It includes me getting to clean your clock!

Shrink: Oh dear that means I'll have to use this obedience collar on you… (Presses button on remote)

Me: Obedience collar?! WHAT?!

_Zzzzaaaapppp!!!!!_

Me: Owww! Help me!

Shrink: Bwaahhahahhhahahhahahah!!!!!! Now let's go to our happy place…

Me: It's anywhere but here!

Shrink: Now that's the spirit!

Me: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (runs out of breath, takes another breath and continues to scream) Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!


	3. Silence

Scars are only Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar show. (sniffle)

A/N: Okay chap three, by the way people if ya have any suggestions on how to get rid of this evil shrink; Help me!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!

Chapter 2: Silence

_Zuko's POV…_

_2 weeks later…_

I had woken up rather early this morning we were close to another port where we could make proper repairs to the ship. I was still partway asleep when Uncle interrupted my thoughts.

"Good news Prince Zuko." He said with utmost respect, "We have sailed into the harbor and the girl seems to have woken up." I groaned sometimes the soldiers get annoying after awhile. I walked through the hallway and made my way for breakfast, though I wasn't that hungry at the moment. I opened the door to the deck I saw the girl at the table nibbling quietly on a small roll of bread.

"Well isn't wonderful for you to join us." Uncle Iroh said while he took another leg of roast duck and seemed literally inhale it. Thirty minutes into breakfast the girl hadn't said a peep, much less a word. She just looked down at her food and barely touched it, only nibbling at it very quietly.

"Well I think we should search harbor," I paused to take a bite out of the roasted fish in front of me. "I've heard that the Avatar is in this town."

"Good idea Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh took another bite of roast duck. "We can search the town first and then when we go through the market for a new Sungi horn." He looked at the girl who still continued to stare at her food, "Would you like to come along?"

"…" She just stared at first then she shook her head slightly for a yes.

"You can accompany her Zuko." Uncle added; I nearly lost it, I couldn't just baby sit her while looking for the Avatar; she would hold us back. Then I got my voice back.

"Why do I have to watch her?!" I practically shouted at the top of my lungs.

_Ayame's POV…_

'Why do I have to watch her?!' Those words echoed in my head like it would in a hollow mountain. I felt a familiar feeling of anger burning in my stomach; it wasn't like the scarred boy was really trying to be mean, it was just that he was such a reminder of what everyone was like to me… _You're throwing yourself another pity-party again Ayame! Get a hold of yourself there is no progress in that, _I thought angrily, _Remember emotions are useless in life; they just hold you back in everything that you do! _My Sister's words had come back to haunt me. _Pointless, worthless, a monster, no value whatsoever. To die, that's your purpose that's all. _Every harsh and hateful word and comment that anyone had ever made of me flooded into my mind like water through a broken dam.

"Zuko that is very rude thing to say," General Iroh said, "apologize to this young girl." Zuko glared, clenched his teeth then said.

"Fine, I apologize okay?" Then he got up and started down the ramp to the harbor. I followed, but once I was on dry land I felt the sudden urge to fly. Then I realized I couldn't, not with all these people around. I wanted to fly even more but I resisted the urge, I knew that the Prince what-ever-his-name-was didn't want me there anyways so I wandered about the town. I soon came to a road that led out of the town; absent-mindedly I kept walking forward down the road to wherever it might lead me.

I came to a clearing, it looked as if someone was and still is camping there. I saw then noticed a six-legged flying bison sleeping so soundly, so peacefully. It had a large arrow on its head. It woke up a growled at me with large herbivorous teeth. _It is a thing of the sky, just like me. _ I thought silently.

_(Leave, now)_ I heard a voice but where? _(I said leave or face the consequences!) _The bison reared back. _Oh it's the bison…_I thought calmly as I backed away carefully, then I heard the voice again, _(Yes it's the bison do you see any other living intelligent creature here, do you?) _The bison went back into a relaxed sleeping position and then thought, _(We are both things of the sky are we not?) _I nodded my head and thought;_ I haven't spoken to things that could fly since I was four. _

_(What's wrong with talking to things that can fly? If you think there is then I am quite insulted at that thought) _He communicated indignantly, then said _(You'd better leave, my master and his friends are coming they whiny one will think you Fire Nation and tackle you not to mention trying to throw his Boomerang at you, he has rather terrible aim) _I shook my head a ran towards the town then I crashed into someone and was flung backwards to the ground.

"I bet he's Fire Nation!" The whiny boy with a pony-tail screeched loudly brandishing his boomerang. I was so insulted I had the thought to make him a puddle in the ground but I just slapped him instead.

"Hey only girls-" I interrupted him by slapping him once again. The dark-skinned girl with the long braid spoke up.

"Sokka she's a girl, stop that!" She paused and smiled at me, "Sorry, my brother can be an idiot sometimes." I shook my head to agree.

"Yeah, yeah okay she's a girl, but she could be working for the Fire Nation!" Sokka screeched in his whiny tone once again. "That's why she's wearing a mask that's so she won't be recognized!"

"You're acting like an idiot again you know!" The dark-skinned girl said again.

"Look Katara, I'll prove it to you!" Before I could do anything about it he threw his boomerang at me and it hit the mask and it fell away to the ground I heard all three of them gasp when they got a glimpse of my face…

_Katara's POV…_

Sokka was being an idiot again, as usual but this was the worst thing yet. The stranger who had seemed to stumble onto our camp was wearing a white and blue mask that only covered half her face. Sokka knocked it off with his boomerang and it fell to the ground. The girl's face was almost as if something had burned most of the skin off, almost to the skull. We stared into where her left eye was covered by an eye patch…

The girl just stared as she bent over and picked up the mask and placed it back on her face. Then she turned towards the town and started to walk off.

_Ayame's POV…_

I was so embarrassed when my mask fell off, I mean I didn't know them but I didn't want to let anyone see behind the mask. _'Forget everything about it…'_ I remembered what Master Chen had said to me once. _When one is wrapped up in the thoughts of others, one must just forget. How can I just forget what happened?_ I thought angrily. I was having another internal conflict with myself again like I usually do with these issues. I wandered back to the ship and I walked on the deck, I was deep into my thoughts when General Iroh spoke to me.

"Aren't you with Zuko?" He asked while he was drinking yet another cup of Ginseng tea.

"…" I didn't answer; I just shook my head and walked towards the infirmary where I was staying. I wanted to be left alone, better yet why couldn't I have just drowned in the ocean than being saved by the stone-faced prince? I got bored so I went outside on the deck.

"Why don't you join Prince Zuko?" General Iroh suggested while he was playing Pai-Sho with one of the crew members. Telling a ticking time bomb to go somewhere, what a thought…

_Zuko's POV…_

My men and I were still scouring the harbor and town for the Avatar and started to look through the woods. It had been hours and still no sign of the Avatar yet, this better not be another wild goose chase.

_Snap!_

A twig snapped behind me, I turned around instantly. I was ready to capture the Avatar; I was ready to reclaim my honor, and my throne. I didn't hear any noises then I jumped into the bush and crashed into someone. I looked at the face of the person sprawled on the forest floor. It was just the girl; she is so annoying; why did she have to get in the way? She got up quickly, she didn't complain or look surprised, or show any emotion for that matter. She stared at me for two seconds then she turned around and walked in the opposite direction. In a situation that most girls would find offensive and mouth off, she walked away in utter complete silence…

A/N: Man this is great! Oh and by the way, Spirit of the Water – Aqueria, how dare you call my story a mary sue?! This is not a mary sue!!!!! If any of you reviewers dare call this fic a mary sue or even if you flame it, I promise you that I will go and dig out my chainsaw in the garage. Did I mention that it has a flaming feature?!

_Before you read this I do not mean any offense to Moms or mine, okay I said it now let's go to the after notes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Shrink: Please do as she says… (Cringes in fear)

Me: Did I say you could talk you little cretin?

Shrink: Oh please have mercy, mercy! That's all I ask! Mercy, I beg of thee!

Me: Oh okay. You're free to go.

Shrink: Really?

Me: Nope. Psyche! Bwaahahahahahahahaha! (presses button)

_Zzzzaaaapppp! _

Shrink: Wwwaaaauuggggghhhhh!!!!!!

Me: Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! I am so evil! I will someday conquer the world and all will bow down to me!

Mom: Young lady this is no way to treat your personal shrink. Is this how I raised you?!

Me: Mom! You're not allowed up here! Not when everyone is watching!

Mom: What do you- Oh no you're not doing that broadcast where you'll 'one day rule the world' again?

Me: Get outta my life already! Or at least outta my studio!

Mom: Don't use that tone with me young lady, haven't I raised you better?

Me: Nope.

Mom: That's it young lady you are grounded!

Me: Noooooooo!!!!! Okay folks that's it for today and probably for a long time with the, 'NovaBucker will One Day Rule the World so Bow Down to her now" show. So see ya'll next time!

Mom: There isn't gonna be a next time!

Me: Yes there will!

FBI: This is the FBI! Come out with your hands up NovaBucker!

Me: Uh oh!

Me: _(again)_ Reviewwww!!!!!


	4. Torment

Scars are only Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I hate this stupid disclaimer but, here it goes. (Takes a deep breath) I do not own the Avatar show, (clutches heart) Ah! Heart attack! (falls over)

A/N: Okay I've recovered, anyways if this thing or any of my other chapters look short, sorry! They looked longer on paper… Please review! Please people will you quit calling this thing a mary sue?! 'Cause I'm trying to fix it!!! So keep all your shorts on okay? 'Cause this won't be a mary sue alright?! By the way Flames are not, I repeat are not accepted!!!!! If you're gonna flame it don't bother reviewing at all!!!!!

Chapter 3: Torment will be your Teacher

_Ayame's POV…_

I got tackled by Zuko; he probably thought I was the Avatar, personally I think he's a little obsessed. Then again who cares what I think? It doesn't make a difference in the world. Why am I thinking about how I'm going to make difference again? Man, I've got to stop thinking about these things. I looked at the surrounding trees, no movement at all, lonely; sort of like me. I don't really care though, I suppressed a sigh. Then it started to rain, hard.

'_Great,' _came a suppressed mumble as I saw the setting sun slowly disappear as I walked deeper and deeper into the woods…

_Zuko's POV…_

_Five hours later…_

The Avatar was nowhere to be found, I wasted the entire day looking through the town and woods while the Avatar escaped. I was in a foul mood as I walked back to the ship. I was going to simply go to my room but Uncle said I should eat dinner.

"Zuko have you seen Miss Ayame?" He asked me as he finished off the rest of his roast duck.

"No…" I mumbled as I stared at my food. He gave me the 'look'.

"Fine, fine I'm going." I said as I got up to look for her. Maybe she ran away, good riddance to her then. I thought as I headed towards the woods.

_Ayame's POV…_

I had been wandering for hours, I wasn't lost. I just don't want to be found, ever again. I just wanted to disappear; that's all I ever hope to have in life really. Why do I bother thinking on things like this? Sometimes I curse myself for being a deep thinker, I hate it. I came to a little river, I knelt to take drink, but then I saw my reflection in the water. I saw the visible half of my face, I remembered the mask was still there; that mask. It is a constant reminder that I am nothing, I shall be forever wandering. It reminds me destiny, the lonely path that I am forced to walk. I concentrated on the water, my reflection; a reflection that isn't me. _Yesss…_ I heard a voice; I spun around and raised my hands in defense. _People don't understand you, you know that no-one ever willllll… _

"Who's out there?" I whispered as I got ready for a fight. "Where are you?" I said with a strange calmness in my voice, that I've never noticed before.

'_I have always been here, you just haven't heard me.' _The voice said with a slightly malicious tone.

"Show yourself you coward." I tensed for a possible ambush.

'_I am not hiding…' _The voice said, _'Look in the water…' _ I leaned forward nearer to the water, I saw my reflection. I looked at it harder, suddenly the mask of my reflection dissolved, leaving the skull like part of my face completely visible. My eyes widened just a bit, then I felt waves of dread and fear claw at my stomach. Then those emotions died away seconds later, as I stared at the reflection in the water.

'_You are surprised.'_ The voice broke the silence. I simply gave an indifferent stare.

"Who- What are you?" I asked silently, as the strange feeling of dread washed over me, only to die away seconds later.

'_I am you…'_ My reflection smiled maliciously at me.

"No you're not," I said flatly, she smiled as if I were some big fool.

'_I am you, believe it or not. You and me we are the same. We were shunned from our home, your own mother left you on a doorstep before you even could remember her, she chose your turnfeather of a sister over you. Your older sister is cruel and demonic, while you had the one thing she didn't have,'_ She paused shortly.

"What do I have then?" I felt anger burn in my stomach, then it died away. "I have no home. I have no true place in this world; I was born to cause death. What do I have?"

'_Foolish, you fail to notice that you actually have a soul, humanity is what you have!" _She sounded exasperated. _'But I ask you this one thing, where has your humanity gotten you? Your pity for the lives of others, then they turn on you and try to kill you. You are persecuted, tormented by your sister and nearly about everyone you've met or will meet. So why do you let them step all over you, humanity is your enemy! It destroyed everything that you love. That cursed pity, sadness, dread, and all those useless emotions that your cursed humanity keeps alive! Most of all that 'love' it leads to weakness! You are weak because you hang onto that humanity; it is a barrier that holds you back from the rightful revenge that you should've carried out in your last battle!'_ She hissed angrily at me.

"You are not me, you are not me…" I whispered as felt the fear and dread that I felt earlier. This wasn't me, was it? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, then I stared at my reflection again.

'_I am you, you can't ever change that!'_ She laughed maniacally. Then she started to slowly dissolve.

"You are demented and evil, that is not me." I stated as I felt my voice shake a bit.

'_If I can't teach you this real truth, then torment will be your teacher…By the time this lesson is over you will be just like me…' _Then she faded away and was replaced by my normal reflection… _'By the time this lesson is over you will be just like me…'_ She had said, but I refuse to believe it. I can do something to change it right? There I go again thinking and hoping for things that will never happen. I felt a sudden want to get away form that spring as fast as possible, so I ran. I stopped about forty-five minutes later, I heaved a tired sigh, and I felt my legs collapse beneath me. _Rest._ That one word echoed in my head as my eyelids started to droop…

"Well, well, well, it certainly has been a long time you little brat." Said a familiar voice that I knew all too well…

"Tamor?" I whispered shakily at I struggled to get up. He smiled almost as maliciously as my demonic reflection did. Then he lunged forward at me...

A/N: Hey flamers! If that's a mary sue character and plot. Then I give up! Okay now! Back to business… I would like to thank my cousin MJ0621 for some great ideas for this story! Man I love writing cliffies! Please reaviewwww! My dog raids my sock drawer every night! (no wonder I never can find a matching pair!)


	5. Assasin

Scars are only Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I hate these things… Okay whatever; I don't own the show or any of the original characters. Blah, blah, blah… I own other characters though… (And this plot)

A/N: Well here is chapter four! Please review! Flames are not accepted!

Chapter 4:

_Zuko's POV…_

I was still looking for Ayame, it was dark and I had to light just a small flame in my hand so I could see. The moon was covered by black clouds, so it was pitch black except for the little flame that I had created. It was silent, no little animal chatterings or insects chirping, it was as if there was no life around me. Then the silence was shattered by an ear piercing scream…

_Ayame's POV…_

Tamor had lunged at me in a full tackle; I was knocked down, then pinned against a tree. Then he placed his clawed hand on my forehead and he pried into the deep recesses of my mind. The world around me faded and I saw a barren land before me; I felt the dread inside me get stronger, it was fighting to get out. But it died away just like every other emotion in me did.

"What have you done?" I whispered feeling my anger rise then die.

"This is your doing," I heard Tamor hiss in my ear.

"This isn't what I have done." I felt a sudden surge of anger.

"Not yet." He whispered, "At least, not just yet…" Then his voice faded, so did the barren land. Then they were replaced by a hideous demon, I couldn't see most of the details but he was like a black flame and he wore a crown of green flames. He smiled evilly and laughed.

"Daddy's little girl." He hissed. I looked around, we were in a volcano. The whole place was on fire, the flames around me were blazing. I suddenly looked down at the floor of the volcano, only everything around me changed again. I was on the mountain that hid my home from the outside world, I saw the land below; it wasn't empty like the barren land that I saw before. It had people but they were trying to destroy creatures made entirely out of lava. Then I saw a laughing figure in the distance; the figure got closer. She had red flaming hair and sharp teeth, her claws were red and she wore a crown of green fire. Then I looked at the eye patch that covered her right eye, and the burned off skin that just barely covered the right half of her skull. I felt the dread and fear claw so close to actually penetrating my mask of indifference only to die again.

"Hello, I told you of what you were destined to do…" She smiled at the large flame demon. "Meet your- Actually, _our_ Father." She jerked her head towards the flaming behemoth.

"Look towards your destiny!" He bellowed loudly. Then I felt a forbidding presence come into my mind. Then I saw myself killing and burning down everything within my sight. Then my fear over-powered me and I let loose a blood-curdling scream…

_Zuko's POV…_

I ran in the direction of the scream, the scream ceased abruptly. Then fire flashed in the distance at least twenty meters away from where I was standing. I took a few strides and saw a hooded figure pinning Ayame to the ground with a knife poised above her heart.

"Any last words troff?" The figure sneered as he was about to strike. Without thinking I shot a large fire blast at the figure and knocked him back against a tree. I saw Ayame jump up instantly; at the same time the figure was already up and he dove for Ayame. She dodged narrowly and then punched him in the face; then the figure blew a green fire blast straight for her; she instantly froze (like a deer in the headlights) with the blast of green fire still hurtling towards her.

"Get out of the way!" I heard myself shout at her, she shook her head and placed her hands on the ground and a wall of fire formed a shield around her. She was a firebender…

_Ayame's POV…_

I did it without thinking; I made that wall of fire that now shielded me from another fire blast. I thought I saw Prince Zuko somewhere in the woods watching me, what am I thinking and why do I care? He was the one who knocked Tamor off of me, part of me is thankful to him and the other still wishes that I was dead. I could feel my firewall getting weaker under the pressure of the green fire. If that fire got through and hit me, I would- _Get a hold of yourself Ayame. _I scolded myself silently. I closed my eyes as I started to struggle to keep the fire wall up. I felt the sweat run down my forehead as I concentrated harder than ever. Then finally both flames fused together and gave off a fiery explosion, and I felt my mind start to slip away…

_Zuko's POV…_

Both of the flames gave off a flaming explosion which set nearly half the entire forest on fire and incinerated the ten surrounding trees. The flames licked and flared across the forest floor.

"Prince Zuko where are you?" It was Uncle Iroh's voice. I saw him at least ten feet away, he spotted me too. I ran in his direction, two seconds a tree came crashing down on the spot that I had been standing on seconds ago. _That was close,_ I thought as I joined Uncle Iroh.

"What did you do?" He shouted over the roar of the flames.

"I didn't do anything, Ayame did!" I coughed because the smoke from the fire started to get thicker.

"Duck!" Uncle Iroh cried as we both ducked a green fire blast. I could see Ayame facing the hooded figure. Her mask was partway cracked, and was chipping away slowly. She didn't notice that Uncle Iroh and I were standing only twenty feet away from her; too far to help her. Then she blasted another fire blast which the attacker blocked with a wall of green fire. Then they both conjured up two pillars of fire and shot them at each other and they created another fiery explosion of smoke and embers.

"I'll get Ayame!" I cried over the flames. I saw her lying unconscious at least thirty feet away. I picked her up, she was light; and I mean in an unhealthy way. Just then I felt a wave of pity for her. She felt about just barely ninety pounds, I could feel her ribs through her singed and worn shirt. I joined Uncle Iroh as we ran out of the blazing forest.

"Were you saying that Ayame did that?" Uncle asked panting.

"Well you saw the flames didn't you?" I coughed through the smoke.

"Now's not the time or place to talk, let's head back to the ship." He said as he made way towards the ship in the harbor.

_Back on the ship…_

"Why did you come?" I asked Uncle Iroh while Ayame was taken to infirmary.

"I heard the explosion and saw the fire, so I came over to help." He answered blatantly. "The question is why she nearly incinerated the whole forest with firebending."

"She was attacked by some other hooded firebender, who could bend green fire." I said indifferently.

"Green fire?" He raised his eyebrow at this statement. "I've heard of blue fire, but not green."

"Well it was green, and when it mixed with Ayame's red fire they made the explosion." I answered as I stared into the open sea.

"We'll find out the details when she wakes up I suppose." Uncle Iroh sighed, then he started to head for his room, "Zuko, you better get some sleep too. A man needs his sleep." And with that he went to bed. I continued to stare at the sea, the place I had found Ayame… Why do I care? I start to wonder, then my mind begins to drift. Then I went to bed, wondering what that warm feeling that had been in me just for that brief moment. When I felt pity for her, why? I wondered for a few seconds then I drifted off to sleep…

A/N: How's that for fluff? I'm kinda still not as good at fluff yet… But I'm working on it! Please review! And for all you haters out there don't bother! Seriously when ya called it a mary sue I tweaked a lot! Then you still weren't happy with it, so I deducted that I keep on writing, and you can flame all you want, but I'll pretend they don't exist. Although I don't mind it when you tell me what's wrong with it, I don't like simple flat out flames, OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!


	6. Crumbling

Scars are only Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own the show! If I did would have changed a lot of things and Zutara would not even exist! (No offense) And I would totally own Zuko! Bwah! Hah! Hah! Hah!

A/N: I'm totally being extra nice 'cause I'm trying to update as many times before my brain runs dry. I'm trying to set my own personal record! Yippee! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

Chapter 5: Crumbling

_Ayame's POV…_

All I remembered before I blacked out was probably mostly the fiery explosion that was created. My eyelids felt like lead, but I forced them open and the light felt painful. Then I tried to get up, oh man my head hurt! I was back in the infirmary, was last night just a horrible dream? _Nah, it was way too real…_ Said a little voice in the back of my head. I got off the bed, my legs felt a little wobbly though. I can still feel my face; I'm not mutilated, badly anyways. I'm definitely dead yet, I'm on internal conflict again 'cause part of me wants to stay alive and the other just wants the torture that I call life to over and done with, and go to the eternal torturous and suffering-filled hell that I am bound to by birth.

I could hear that the General and the Prince were eating breakfast, what should I do? Run away, fly until I can't fly anymore then fall into the sea? That almost sounds like a good plan, then my thoughts were interrupted by Col, the ship's healer.

"I see that you're awake," He said with a groggy morning attitude. "Go get some breakfast." Before I could do or say anything he pushed me onto the deck.

"Good morning Miss Ayame, it is good to see that you're awake." Greeted the jolly general. The Fire Prince just continued to eat his meal in front of him. I sat down in the empty spot at the table. I nibbled at my food, it was kind of good but I never really feel like eating a lot of times.

"So," Began the general, "Zuko saw you firebend last night." My eyes widened, I don't like doing it anyways. It's not that big of a deal, is it?

"You nearly burned down the whole forest last night," He said, I wanted to object to that, it wasn't entirely my fault. "Not a very good thing but do you perhaps want to learn some firebending techniques?"

"Uncle, we don't even know where she is from!" The Prince objected.

"Oh right, forgive my manners. Where are you from?" He asked with a smile.

"_Tairi-ten city…"_ I mumbled quietly as I took a small bite from the duck in front of me.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I've heard of that city." General Iroh said scratching his head.

"_No-one has…" _ I answered sadly as I took another tentative bite.

"Well apart from that do you still want to learn some firebending?" He asked, noticing my sad face.

"No…" I said, I remembered how the monks would punish me for doing such things, though they were doing it for my own good. I remember them trying to make sure that I could never grow in any power whatsoever. "Thank you for the offer though"

"Well the offer still stands." He said then turned to his nephew and said, "Okay Zuko, time to continue your training." The Prince groaned and stood up, two of the crew members started to throw fire blasts at him, he dodged them neatly and fire two more fire balls at them and they were on the floor.

"Prince Zuko, power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. We've been working on this for a week you should be getting it by now. Now try again." Said the general sternly. Prince Zuko did the set once again, no progress. We were near the next port, the Prince's search for the Avatar again. The ship had docked once again, I wanted to go into town and be alone, like I always was. I started for the ramp; then the general stopped me.

"Would you like to go into town?" He asked me. I shook my head up and down. "Okay then, take this." He handed me a small pouch, I peered inside. There was twenty gold pieces inside, back home I rarely ever got to see money, let alone be given some.

"_Thanks…" _I murmured as I walked down the ramp. Then I started to wander about the town, there were various stalls selling a many numbers on merchandise. I saw no interest in them; then I saw a stall that sold various accessories. Then I saw a small red and light blue star-shaped bracelet. That is only made by one person, and there is only one of it and that was and is Master Chen. I felt a sudden surge a rage wash over me, how dare these people go through the belongings of the dead?! I wanted to rip out the nearest person's throat right about now. But I held myself back, which was pretty easy 'cause that's what I always do with every emotions that I am capable of even slightly feeling.

"Sir, how much for that bracelet?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"Two gold pieces little lady." He said with the slyness of a con-man.

"Here." I dropped the two gold pieces and picked up the bracelet; then walked away. I kept walking for so long I didn't even realize that I had wandered in to the woods. It was still the afternoon, so I kept walking. Later on I saw Prince Zuko and his search party scouring the woods for the Avatar. It was weird seeing someone so determined, I never really see people with that type of raw determination.

_Snap!_

A branch snapped behind me only five feet away, I whipped around only to see three tough looking bandits smiling in crazed ways.

"What do you thugs want?" I said coldly to match my stare.

"We ain't gonna hurt ya little girl, at least not much." They all smiled as they drew their knives…

'_Let the slaughter begin,' _Said a voice in my head. The only way I could find to answer that was, _"Yes…"_

_Zuko's POV…_

The day started out as mostly uneventful, no sign of the Avatar. Then I came to a clearing and heard a shout. I urged my Komodo Rhino mount forward and I came into the thick parts of the forest, my men followed me. Then I heard the shout more clearly.

"Help, crazed murderer! Gods help m-" The man's shout fell silent. We came to a tight clearing there was blood nearly everywhere. I saw the corpse slumped against a tree, one of the crew turned it over. I flinched at the gored man, most of his internal organs were hanging out and his skull had stabs all over. Blood was still pouring out of the wounds; we walked on and found another gored corpse. Then we split up and continued our original search for the Avatar, but we had to watch our backs as well.

"Look out!" It was Ayame's voice only louder than she really spoke. A bandit jumped at me, out of reach for my firebending. Ayame suddenly stabbed the man bandit in the back and slammed him into a nearby tree. He tried to stab her between the ribs but she caught the blade in her hand, it bled a little. But she didn't seem to care, she raised the knife and slashed into the attacker's stomach, the cut was deep, long, wide, and deliberate. She then stabbed him in open wound going deeper this time. The man's face contorted in pain and then he fell to the ground as more of his blood gushed out his mouth. Ayame threw the knife at him without looking and it stabbed him in his skull. He slumped over and died, Ayame gave a slight smirk, and walked past me like she couldn't see me. She was a merciless fighter; she didn't flinch at the blood that she drew or look the least bit sorry or guilty. She did save my life though…

"You're welcome…" She said as she turned to me, she stared a little. Then she turned towards the town and walked off.

_Ayame's POV…_

I saved the Prince, did I do it wrong? Wait what am I thinking?! What did happen to those robbers? The memories flooded back, I have blood on my hands; so what else is new? I try to protect myself and I go overboard and end up killing someone, _'You will be just like me…' _My reflection's words came back to me.

"No, no, no…" I whispered, _I'm becoming what I fear and hate most! _I thought angrily. _'You're becoming your Father, your true father.' _The voice that has always haunted me inside for so long said. _No…_ I thought in fear and pure anger. I suddenly felt the urge to fly again, _'No. I am to stay on the ground, and I will just run…I am happy this way too…' _I thought to myself, _'Yeah right…' _Said a voice inside me. Sometimes I really wonder when that long awaited visit with death will become a reality. Then I saw the fresh image of the thieves being killed, the tried to run away, they even begged for mercy; but I didn't hear them at the time. I will become a cold-blooded and heartless killer; just like my sister Kiyame. I felt the sudden urge to run, so I did. I was sprinting as fast as my legs would let me. I suddenly came to a rushing river; there was a steep bank that came almost right next to the river. I walked down to it, not even caring if I fell in or not. I dipped my hands into the water, the blood was washing off. If only memories worked that way, I wished quietly.

_Zuko's POV…_

I had seen the damage that Ayame could do, she could be a big help with capturing the Avatar. I saw her running towards the nearby river, I followed. I heard her murmuring something that I could not quite catch. She then started to wash the blood that had covered her hands.

"Washing away a little guilt?" I said from behind her. The emotion in her face instantly disappeared, and she scowled at me.

"What do you care?!" She didn't even turn to look at me; her red hair was tied into a long braid fell over her shoulder and she brushed it back. Her face seemed to burn with suppressed rage as she finished washing the blood off her hands. Then she got up and began to walk in the town's direction.

"I don't, I just think that you have some minor skill in the fighting business." I said feeling my anger rise; she was so irritable to me for some reason.

"Listen, I don't do it as a business. I only do it self-defense, or in your case, I saved you instead." She stated indifferently as she walked on.

"You saved me yes, but are you always that brutal about it?" I asked under my breath, wrong question to ask. Because she whipped around and punched my jaw, man did it hurt!

"You ingrate!" Ayame screeched angrily, "I saved you damn life! What's your problem?!" She then turned around and stomped off mumbling angrily to herself. I touched my jaw slightly and felt a little blood in it. She had some anger-management issues, I turned towards the town but then my conscience told me to follow her, so I did. Sometimes my conscience is annoying…

_Ayame's POV…_

I stomped off angrily; I could almost feel my blood going into a full boil. _Why?_ I thought in confusion,_ I almost never show my full emotions to anyone or anything! Why can he get a rise out of me?! What is wrong with me?! I'm so confused! _I could feel it in my mind, those invisible walls that I had established so long ago, the walls that were meant to protect me from getting hurt in any way. Today those walls started to crumble, bit by bit, all around me…

A/N: Hello again! I am so happy today! But isn't it so sad? I know that cliffies are totally evil but this isn't a cliffy, is it? R&R!!!!! No flames!


	7. Homesick

Scars are only Skin Deep

Scars are only Skin Deep

Disclaimer: Seriously still wishing that I owned the show then things would be totally different! But I don't own it so I'm still not even remotely ready to buy it out or anything.

A/N: I am totally psyched for absolutely no reason whatsoever! Oh yeah, that's right I'm updating! Yippee!!

Chapter 6: Anger

_Ayame's POV…_

I ran for a while, not caring where I was or when I would stop running. I wanted to be away, anywhere but where I always am. Everything I learn, everything I think, believe and follow, they all conflict with each other. I am taught one thing, yet I think and believe a completely opposite teaching. What is wrong with me?! I think too much that's always the problem! I felt so angry, that I stomped my foot and a wall of flames jumped up from the ground. I felt the annoying ache to firebend that I always had, so I blasted a nearby tree; it went up in flames. It soon fizzled out and I felt the flames gather at my hands, I felt my suppressed anger surface. I shot flames all around me, the trees were all ablaze. The smoke rose above the tops of the trees; I watched them with newfound delight. I shot more and more flames and soon flames surrounded me, I could hear voices of my past, whisperings. All the insults, the lies, the rumors, the memories of torment. I saw the faces of those that I hated in the flames. I wanted them to burn, to die to suffer the torment that they made me go through, I felt the utter contempt that I have always hidden well up and be released through my furious fire blasts. I saw that Princes face in the flames, why am I seeing him in my fire sight? I turned away from it, then I went back to releasing all my pent up anger and rage on the already blazing trees. The faces of the ones I hated kept appearing and disappearing in the flames. I saw my father, my Mother, my god forsaken sister. Then the Prince's face appeared once again in the flames, usually what I see in fire is supposed to mean something but this was getting ridiculous. Then I could feel the smoke that had started to hang stagnant in the air, hey, it was getting a little hard to breathe out here; but I suddenly stopped caring about that too. Then my father's words came back to me. _'Look towards your great destiny!'_ I felt myself go weak at the knees. The fire in my hands subsided, then the smoke got thicker and I started coughing and struggling for breath. I then felt a pair of hands go around my neck, then they started squeezing.

"I told you that I would come for you." Tamor hissed with his sickly grin, I gasped for a breath but he squeezed it out and my chest began to hurt. "I just want you to know you little insect that you'll never see your Mother in the spirit world, you are condemned to live in your Father's hell of a prison and you'll rot there for all eternity!" I struggled against his hands in vain attempt to escape.

"Let go…" I whispered as I felt my lids drop and my consciousness started to slip away. I felt a wave of heat then I felt the pressure on my neck lessen, I took a large gasp, then coughed because of the smoke that hung heavily in the air. I got up and saw the Prince Zuko standing only two feet away from me. I could barely see him through all the smoke, but I think he already spotted me. Then I was tackled from behind by Tamor, he dug his now clawed-hands into my shoulder before I kicked him off. Then I dashed forward and started to run, when I heard him shout.

"Run while you can little Phoenix, I will always be around the corner waiting to strike when you least expect it." Then his form seemed to fade away into the flames as I kept running. Then I slammed into someone else, is fell backwards due to the fact that I'm so light weight. I looked up a little dazed, it was Prince Zuko…

_Zuko's POV…_

_(Rewind everything back to the beginning of the top of that passage up there)_

Ayame had the meanest punch that I've ever felt, it was an hour later and it still hurt like new. Dang that annoying girl! Girls are crazy! I decided to listen to that annoying conscience this time and went looking for her after she ran off. I eventually saw the smoke at little ways off in the forest and by the time I got there, well it was a full blown forest fire. The smoke was heavy and it was hard to see and breathe. Then I heard a malicious voice somewhere.

"-You'll never see your Mother in the spirit world," I dashed forward and saw the same man who had attacked Ayame in the last harbor we were in. "you are condemned to live in you Father's hell of a prison and you'll rot there for all of eternity!" I could see Ayame's face through the smoke now, she was pinned against a tree and she was being strangled. I then gave a firebending kick and the guy landed ten feet away. Ayame got up and stared in my direction. Some times like now I don't know why I bother.

"Come on!" I yelled to her, I turned around and dodged the falling tree. I ran to escape the flames. Then I looked behind me for some reason as I stopped running, Ayame then slammed into me and bounced off onto the ground. She looked up at me with a dazed look in the eye that wasn't covered by her mask. I don't know why I came to her rescue if she was going to be this incompetent about it. She got up instantly and ran ahead of me, I ran too. Once we were out of the flaming forest we stopped and I panted, she was pretty hard to keep up with! (At a running pace anyways)

"Why'd you follow me?" Ayame whispered with her sad but indifferent tone.

"'_Cause of my annoying conscience and Uncle would make me go anyways._" I mumbled quietly.

"What?" She asked as she looked at the ground silently.

"Nothing," I said rolling my eyes, "Let's go back to the ship, quit standing there like an idiot already." She nodded her had and followed. On the way the silence was almost deafening, then I spoke up.

"Why the heck did you set another forest on fire?" I said sarcastically as we walked on.

"Heck you should know, you saw the crazy guy tryin' to strangle me." Her voice trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What makes a person mad enough to burn down a whole forest?" I mumbled in a barely audible voice that I didn't think she would hear.

"None of your beeswax, now butt out." She stated coldly, she then stared blankly at the sky, seemingly lost in her thoughts. "By the way thanks for saving me…" She then walked ahead towards the ship and went to the infirmary in silence; she stopped abruptly to scan the sky for something that wasn't there. She then went in; I tried to go to sleep in my room but couldn't. So I went out on the deck and stared at the ocean, I thought of nothing but capturing the Avatar and restoring my honor. Then my thoughts were invaded by Ayame's cold dispositioned words, _'None of your beeswax now butt out. By the way thanks for saving me…'_ Wait, why was I thinking about her when I should be thinking about the capturing the Avatar? I grumbled and went straight to bed, and after much turning and tossing I fell asleep…

_Ayame's POV…_

Prince Zuko saved me from Tamor last night, actually he saved me twice. Great your starting to pay attention to what's happening again Ayame. I don't know why I care, but I just wish that I could fade away into the darkness and be forgotten by all. I woke up and the memories of last night came to my mind. I got up and joined the general and his nephew for breakfast.

"Hello and how are you this fine morning? Would you like some ginseng tea?" General Iroh said with a warm smile as I sat down.

"No thank you. But thank you for the offer General Iroh." I murmured as I took and tentative bite from a small bread roll from my plate.

"Oh please, I'm retired. I would prefer to be called Uncle Iroh. After all I am retired." The jolly general laughed. I shook my head vigorously. "So what were you doing trying to burn down the forest last night?" Obviously The Prince had already told him of my little outburst of fiery rage.

"Self defense?" Oh geez that sounds more like a question than an answer. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ Why can't I just die a get it over with? Oh yeah cause I am stuck here and I can't just kill myself… Aaaauuuggg!!

"Against what?" Iroh asked cheerfully while taking another sip of tea. Crap, why don't I just keep my mouth shut and then live a normal life. Oh yeah that right I can't live a normal life. I still stuck with a crappy destiny to fulfill! Right now I want to go burn something 'til it's nothing but ashes. Then I'll burn the ashes and see if they burn. The I thought of home. Home… My thoughts trailed off as I spaced out completely, I missed home. Though it was the most terrible place for me I think it was the only place I'd ever had. Strangely I wanted to go back…

**A/N:** Awww… So sad! I'm tring to fix Zuko's OOCness 'kay? Ayame isn't so focused on agnst and I trying to balance her out so there! I know this chap is short but I'm writing at midnight so sue me! School just let out for the summer so whoopee!! YAY!! See I updated! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Peace

Scars are only Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pairing/s: KataraAang, SokkaSuki, ZukoOC

A/N: Holy crap, I actually read over my old chapters and realized how childish and crappy my old writing used to be. This was one of them, I want to try to finish this piece of… crap, ASAP. I'm going to try to finish this in like three or four chapters… I'm sorry, but this fanfic just isn't redeemable, and ever since the Airbender series ended, I just don't have the inspiration for this fandom anymore. Please leave a review if you want… Enjoy though...

* * *

Chapter 8: Peace

Ayame was staring at the sea from the least used part of the deck, where no-one could see her.

Then suddenly she was snapped out of her depressing thoughts by a blast of heat just missing her face by inches. _'Well,'_ she thought, _'at least my dodging skills are up to par, guess running from angry mobs bent on my eternal suffering back home was good for something after all…'_

"Prince Zuko you must have more restraint." His uncle said, "Fire comes from the breath, not the muscle. Again."

The Prince scowled and re-did the set, his Uncle asked him to repeat it once again and he lost patience. Though Ayame hated using her powers to use fire, she could tell that the Prince letting anger and rage cloud his rage and eat away his patience.

She could even see the great conflict within himself, but that was just her opinion, not like it mattered.

'_Great Spirits I hate my life…'_ Ayame sighed mentally, it wasn't that she was spineless, not at all. But seriously, Ayame hated getting angry, she got angry once…

Ayame shivered, she remembered clouding hot pain and rage igniting her mind, everything blurring into a violent symphony of rage, blood and screams… By the time it was over, the mob who had been attacking her were but smears of blood, guts and gore upon the dusty ground.

God lord she wished she would just stop thinking…

Ayame stared at the fully human, banished Fire Prince. His flames were angry, impatient, untempered, Ayame may have been terrible at causing direct harm to another being, but even she could tell he was doing it wrong.

Even thought her knowledge on her demon ancestry was limited, she knew very well that the art of Fire could only be powered by hate and anger _effectively_ by a demon or someone with enough demonic ancestry. Humans were supposedly more suited towards more constructive forms of practice, or so Tamor said once.

Ayame frowned quietly, further observing the master and student practice their art, it was interesting to say the least. They were technically the first outsiders Ayame had ever met, aside from the other half-breeds, were angry townspeople and temple-keepers.

So she contented herself to observe as the fiery blows between teacher and student danced…

OOOOO

Ayame had been given some jobs to do on the ship, mostly just little odd things here and there, earning her keep and such.

"Please take this to Prince Zuko." The cook had told her, and Ayame did as she was told, because, well, they hadn't hurt her, so there was no reason to be disobedient.

Ayame came to his room, and it was partially open, she opened the door a bit more and peered in.

"I don't want any tea uncle." Zuko said, not turning around, concentrating on his meditation.

"Food." Ayame stated simply, all the while stepping into the room and setting the tray down on his desk.

She saw the visage of what obviously must have been Zuko's mother on a scroll, scattered among the others on the desk.

"Leave now." Zuko said in annoyance.

"She's pretty." Ayame mumbled quietly turned to leave.

Only to be jerked back suddenly by a hand on her right bicep, to stare at two golden eyes.

"What did you say?" Zuko must've misheard her words, because he sounded suddenly angry.

"Her," Ayame pointed towards the slightly crumpled scroll on the desk, "she's very pretty."

Zuko's grip on her arm loosened and he let go almost immediately, and coughed almost-nervously. He felt like an idiot.

"What were you doing?" Ayame asked suddenly, breaking Zuko out of his thoughts.

"What?" Zuko responded.

"That breathing thing," Ayame said, then indicated the lit candles behind the young prince, "with the candles."

"I was meditating." Zuko answered, not even sure why he was talking to this girl.

"Why?" Ayame asked, tilting her head.

"For my firebending you stupid girl," Zuko said heatedly, suddenly clenching his fists in annoyance, "now get out!"

Ayame moved to leave, the turned her head slightly and said, "being angry doesn't help."

"And what would you know?" Zuko felt his ire rising again.

"Eats you up inside," Ayame echoed the words of the closest things she'd ever had to a father, raising an eyebrow, "and it makes old hurts hard to heal."

Ayame walked out the door, then added, "try letting go a little, I've heard that it does wonders."

Then she truly left, and Zuko suddenly found it hard to meditate…

OOOOO

Ayame was watching them spar again.

Zuko was doing better that day, his fire much more controlled than the day before's…

Later on Ayame was mopping up the top deck, when Zuko had passed by her.

"Thanks."

Ayame grinned slightly, and continued to mop, at peace…

* * *

A/N: Yup, it is the end people. Yeah, I know, I suck and I lied at the top part Author's Notes. Anyways, one less thing to do with my time. Thanks ya'll, it's been swell, but it's time to move on, I appreciate all those who could actually stomach this piece of crap. Thank you, and goodnight. I MARK THEE COMPLETE! I GOT DA POWEEEEEEERRRRR!


End file.
